1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to space heating and cooling and more particularly to an apparatus and method of utilizing normally wasted heat from the condenser of an air conditioner unit for conserving normally wasted heat energy.
In the operation of an air conditioner unit, the heat from its condenser is normally exhausted by a fan to the atmosphere thus representing a considerable loss of energy.
This invention contemplates driving the compressor of an air conditioner unit by a Freon driven engine, such as is disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,704 wherein the Freon must be heated to drive the engine. The normally wasted heat from the air conditioner condenser being utilized as a heat source supplementing a primary heat source expanding the Freon to drive the engine thereby conserving energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents disclosing this invention.